Kim Possible: Dance Fever
by LJ58
Summary: Kim is on a new mission. To save the life of her longtime rival Bonnie Rockwaller. Can even she find out who is after her, or why, before the assassin can take Bonnie out of the picture?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dance Fever**

**By LJ58**

**1**

Kim could not believe her current mission.

Unbelievable was not an entirely inaccurate description of the sitch. It, in fact, defied all logic.

Because that mission had her sitting in a private box, not far from a well-lit stage, where a new diva was spinning madly after leaping one way, then another, using moves that would have made her old cheer coach drop her jaw.

Said mission was made unbelievable because it focused on said diva, who was the Upperton Dance Troupe's newest star. One, unbelievably, Bonnie Rockwaller.

The ballerina slowed her spin, did a slower pirouette, and moved forward, arms spread wide as she performed a surprisingly touching death scene just before the enchanted princess in the tale folded her wings, and died upon the banks of the 'lake.' Even as the curtain went down, extras covering the brunette in pearl white silk as it fell, Kim's hands snapped the opera glasses she was wearing to a setting no other theater-goer had in their possession.

She scanned the curtain, picking out Bonnie's heat signature with the IFR glasses with ease. She also picked up the other bodies around her. Stage hands. Set directors. Other ballerinas. All moving in frenetic fashion as they prepared for the climax of the night's performance.

Still, nothing suspicious so far.

She fought a yawn, and wished whoever was behind the theater's troubles of late would just make a move. She was so ready to be done with this one. Not just because it was Bonnie at the heart of the trouble, either. Frankly, she found the whole thing rather dull.

She was used to more obvious villains kicking in doors, or even windows or walls, and launching into a frontal assault from the get-go. Whoever was attacking the troupe was being a real ninja, because so far, she and Wade had yet to find so much as a single clue.

Yet.

The danger was all too real, though. Three hands, and four dancers all frightened off already. One dancer in the hospital in critical condition.

Whoever was out there was playing for keeps. They were just not playing by the rules.

No ransom. No obvious demands. Just an endless stirng of 'accidents,' and assaults. That growing notoriety, as much as the talent of the performers, was all that was keeping some people coming to the ballet that some were now calling 'haunted.'

Kim Possible, however, did not believe in ghosts, or demons. She had seen far too much mad science, and madder scientists, to believe in anything so…..unnatural. Besides, what would spooks or ghouls care about a ballet that had been going quite well until recently?

Just about the time that Bonnie made her debut.

That in itself was suspicious.

She grumbled as the music rose from the orchestra pit, and the curtains began to rise again. She stifled a groan, having seen this thing far too many times of late, but felt more than grateful it was the final act. She was so ready for this evening to end.

Hopefully, whoever was out there would make their next move, and she could crush them, and move on.

Whoever it was, and whatever their reasons, she was so going to hurt them for making her endure this ballet marathon. She nodded to herself as she envisioned just how she was going to hurt them.

A lot.

She applauded at the end at the sheer relief of the end of another evening as much as any real appreciation for the performance.

She would be lying if she wasn't impressed by the dancers. Even Bonnie. But watching the endless rehearsals, and then the performances, all while keeping an eye out for potential trouble? It was really starting to wear on her.

She was not made for covert stakeouts.

Still, Bonnie's agent had been genuinely afraid for the brunette's life, and Kim was never one to turn down anyone that needed help.

Not even the former teen queen of mean herself.

She watched as the stage was crowded with the troupe who came out for their encores, and then moved to drop down a few feet to land near a set of stage steps, and jumped up them to ease behind the curtains as the crowd continued to applause.

She paused just long enough to smile apologetically at the older man who started at her sudden appearance from above, and then headed backstage to keep a closer eye on things. She was watching the troupe now breaking up as the final curtain fell, and they all came backstage to prepare for going home, or whatever else they did.

Even as she watching the group cheer one another after their latest performance, Kim frowned as she cocked her head, hearing a strange chirping.

Like a muted car alarm.

She glanced toward one of the equipment banks that helped the stagehands run the lights, curtains, and other gear and props used in the performance, and noted a small box blinking rapidly as she noted the numbers counting down.

Why….?

She felt an instinctive grasp of trap after years of facing countless sitches, and she quickly picked out the single, nylon line that ran out of the box, up a main line, and toward one of the row of huge, stage lights overhead.

Out on stage, Bonnie was giving her final bow to yet another encore as the fans literally threw roses at her feet.

She stood directly below that heavy rig supporting three, massive lights that were trained on her.

Even as she took in the setup, her feet were already moving.

Without wasting a word of warning, she slammed into the still sleek, voluptuous brunette, and drove her back, and into a forced somersault that carried them halfway across the stage even as the chirping stopped, and the stage lights unceremoniously crashed down right where she had been standing.

People around them screamed in alarm and surprise as Kim rolled to her feet, looking around, seeking too eager gazes, or listening for running feet.

Nothing.

At least, nothing obvious.

Just a few hundred pound light fixtures that almost crushed the star of the show.

Bonnie sat up, and glared at her, but Kim didn't miss the undercurrent of fear that haunted her eyes.

"I thought you were going to stop this nonsense," she predictably complained even as two stagehands rushed to help her stand up as Kim continued to scan the area.

"Wade, you there," she called up her longtime friend, and tech support.

"Always," the young genius answered almost at once. "How was the show?"

"Just as boring as ever. But the finale ended with a real crash," she told him cryptically. "I need you to scan the theater, check any area cameras, and then check out a piece of equipment that I think just triggered the latest accident. Someone just tried to ensure Bonnie took her last bow."

"I'm already on it. What equipment are you talking about?"

She glanced around, saw Bonnie was with her director, and other companions just then, and quickly ducked back to let Wade scan the apparent timer.

"I've got it. It definitely isn't part of the usual setup, I can tell you that much. You might want the police to check it over, too, but I'll see if my scans turn up anything when I analyze them."

"Thanks, Wade," she said. "I'd better get back to Bonnie. Someone is obviously playing for keeps here. I think I'd better take her home with me tonight. Just in case."

"Bonnie," Wade quipped dryly, knowing well enough how Kim thought of her.

"I know. But I don't think I'd better let her out of my sight now. That was too close."

"All right. I'll beep you the minute I find anything," he assured her.

"Please, and thank you," she smiled before shutting down her Kimmunicator watch.

The audience was already breaking up, and leaving after the scare wore off, but someone had already called the police, and Kim made sure to let them know not to touch the apparent time before the police could inspect it.

Then she dropped the bombshell.

"And you'd better come home with me tonight," Kim told the brunette.

Bonnie stopped mid-sentence with her harried agent who was still arguing with her director, and gaped at her.

"Me? Stay with you?"

"Right now, it's the safest place for you to be," she told her former rival in cheerleading.

"Why not stay at my place," she huffed. "I doubt you even have a place fit for real people."

"I have an apartment," Kim huffed. "It's a nice one."

Bonnie's expression was more than skeptical.

"Besides, whoever is after you is more likely to find you at your house. They won't look at my apartment. They certainly won't be able to get inside."

Bonnie, who knew all about the Possibles, Wade, and Kim's less than normal life, just sighed.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to eat anything you cook."

Kim chose not to comment at the acerbic comment, and just said, "Just let me know when you're ready to go."

"Probably not until after the police finish their usual round of inane, and futile queries," the very upset director huffed.

"Well, I'm going to change. I'm certainly not going to stand around here all night in a sweaty leotard," Bonnie huffed, stalking off as if she royalty.

Some things, Kim realized, had not changed.

**KP**

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"It's either this, or the couch," she told Bonnie who stared at the single full bed that suddenly looked far too small after what Kim had just said about the one-room efficiency apartment she called home between missions. "And I can tell you…. The couch sucks."

"You've slept on your couch?"

"Fell asleep watching something once. I had kinks in my back for days after that."

Bonnie frowned. "Fine. You just keep your hands on your side. I may be in show business, but…."

"Please! Don't flatter yourself," Kim snorted, and headed for a dresser, and jerked out an oversized tee shirt with a wide-eyed kitten on it begging attention. "Here. That should fit. I'm going to shower. If you want anything…."

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep," the brunette yawned earnestly as she eyed the bed.

Kim didn't argue. She headed for the bathroom herself to freshen up first, and took her robe with her. After a quick shower, she returned to find Bonnie already stretched out in bed, wearing the tee she had been offered.

"At least you didn't try to sing in the shower," Bonnie muttered as one eye opened when Kim came over to sit on the bed, brushing out her hair as she sat there. Kim had wondered if she was asleep. Apparently not.

"I thought you liked the arts," Kim smirked over her shoulder. "And I don't sing that bad."

"Says you. I still remember those high notes you used to miss."

"I got better," Kim huffed.

Bonnie said nothing to that as her open eye lowered, and she made a point of crossing her arms over her ample chest as she turned away from her, pulling part of the spread with her.

"Whatever," the brunette grumbled.

"So, I've been meaning to ask… Whatever happened to Junior?"

Bonnie sighed, and rolled onto her back to glare at the ceiling. She just had to admit she was still awake when the redhead had come back.

"Sorry. Just curious. You don't have to….."

"It's all right. It's not like it's a secret. Most of the world already knows, but I guess you're still too busy running around 'helping' people to actually pay attention to the real world."

"I just don't read scandal sheets," she grumbled.

"They're not all…. Okay. Most are. Anyway, like I said, it's not like it's a big secret. I was halfway through theater school when I came home early to find him with three bimbos in our bed. _Three_!" Bonnie squeaked, the bitterness still in her tone despite the fact she had apparently broken up more than two years ago. "He even had the audacity to ask me to join them."

"Ewwww," Kim grimaced.

"Double ewww," Bonnie agreed. "When I told him to choose, he actually left with them. He told me he had far too much _charisma_ to deny others the pleasure of basking in his glory."

"That….sounds like Junior."

"Well, I got over him when I realized just how shallow and vain he was," Bonnie stated ironically. Or so it seemed to Kim as the two women lay in the darkness after she switched off the lamp, and stretched out on her side of the bed, consciously trying not to touch. "But it still hurt at the time," the brunette sighed.

"Yeah. I….kind of felt the same way about Ron even though we're still friends, and the break was….mutual."

"I heard he ran off with another woman," Bonnie snipped.

Kim sighed. It was far more complicated than that, she knew. Only how did you explain secret ninja academies, mystical monkey powers, and ancient prophecies that bound the _chosen_ _one_ to a destiny even Kim Possible could not share. In the end, Ron Stoppable was the monkey master, and had obligations even she couldn't match, or hinder. She was sad, and at the time, yeah, it hurt like one of Shego's plasma burns. Still, she was the girl who could do anything.

Even give up the man she loved so he could fulfill a greater destiny.

"It was….complicated. But we parted amicably. It wasn't the way the papers said."

"You never let anyone hear your side?"

"Well, I was in Africa on some sitch, and Ron had….other things going, so neither of us even realized what was being said until I got back. By then, the news was dated, and….honestly, it was no big. Those that mattered knew the truth. Those that just wanted more gossip just weren't that important to either of us."

Bonnie sighed again.

"There. See? That 'no big' attitude of yours really grates me at times, K. I have studied, and trained, and worked my perfectly toned backside off just to get noticed, and you've got worldwide fame without trying. Only you don't even care."

"It doesn't matter to me, Bonnie," she told her. "It never did. That's not my deal."

Bonnie grumbled.

"For me, it's all about helping. Anyone. Anywhere. Even you," she felt compelled to add.

"Be honest. If my agent hadn't called you without my knowing, would you have come?"

"To be honest, I was half afraid it was a publicity stunt," she admitted.

"Believe me," Bonnie said quietly, her voice suddenly quavering. "I wish that were all it was. Tonight? That was just one more close call, just like Debra told you. We almost had to cancel last week before you showed up because one of the understudies was attacked, and put in the hospital."

"I heard about that one. Only, if they're after you, for whatever the reason, why attack her?"

"She was wearing _my_ jacket I had lent her when I asked if she would run down the corner and get us all coffee and pastries when a rehearsal was running long. We didn't even realize why she was late getting back till the doctors found my wallet in the coat, and called me."

"I heard she's going to be fine."

"A broken leg, and a dislocated knee is not fine for a ballerina, K," she said quietly. "Jaime may likely never dance again. That's….. That's like telling a bird it can't fly anymore."

"Oh. I just meant…. Well, they said she would heal."

"I'm really tired," she said bitterly, and rolled over again. "And I need to sleep."

"Go ahead. No one is getting past my security, or me. We'll find whoever it is, Bonnie," she told her quietly, settling herself again as she felt the genuine fear radiate from her former peer. "And we'll stop him."

"I hope you do," she murmured, and said no more as they both dropped off to sleep.

"I will. It's what I do," she told her earnestly as she lay there, hoping she was right.

She had to admit that even she had crashed and burned a few times. Especially not long after Ron had left, and it took her some time to get back into her own rhythm. But someone was out there hurting people, and that was something Kim Possible could not ignore.

Whoever it was, whatever had drawn them out, she was going to find them.

Then she going to stop them.

If only so she could escape endless repeats of ballet nights!

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dance Fever**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"Anything, Wade?"

"Actually, yeah," the young genius that continued to work with her said as his image on the small, digital screen on her 'watch' faded, and was replaced with a length of super-thin, translucent cord. "Take a look at this?"

"Dyno-cord?"

"Exactly," she was told as Bonnie came out of the bathroom, still drying her hair to join Kim at the dinette where she was conferring with Wade.

"What's a string got to do with anything," the brunette demanded as the image zoomed in, and the pearly fibers were shown to be blotched liberally with a dark whitish powder.

"My analysis indicated the fibers were attached to robotic controls that adjusted the height and placement of the lights and curtains," Wade's voice continued. "Just as you suspected."

"Duh," Bonnie huffed. "We use automatic alterations to keep up with the tempo we set in the show. This is the twenty-second century, after all."

"Maybe," Wade cut back in, his image returning. "But the scans showed that particular cord was attached to a rogue timer that was designed to drop that light on your head at the end of Act III."

"What," Bonnie gasped. "But it didn't fall until….?"

"No. They didn't account for Daylights Saving Time," Wade nodded. "Whoever set it, didn't realize the CPU would automatically readjust itself, and so the release was delayed until after the show because of the time difference."

"Ohmigod," she gasped, looking pale again.

"What about the powder, Wade," Kim focused on her friend as Bonnie looked ready to pass out. "I'm guessing that's a clue."

"A big one," he agreed. "It's chalk dust."

"Oh, please. Half the dancers in the world use that to help….." Bonnie sputtered. "Wait. Are you saying…."

"It looks like an _inside_ job," Wade nodded.

"Oh, God," Bonnie frowned. "Then someone in the troupe may be….?"

"Bonnie, don't worry. We'll find them. Wade," she turned back to him. "Tell me you have something else."

"A trace DNA sample in the chalk. Someone cut their hands doing whatever they did, and I have a trace of their blood in the chalk. Meanwhile, I'm going to try tracking the electronic timer. It had to come from somewhere since it wasn't part of the standard computer setup the troupe is currently using."

"So now you can find them, and call the cops? Right? Right," Bonnie demanded shrilly.

"Unfortunately, because the blood sample is only trace, I cannot fully analyze it without a better sample. Or a comparison. What I have now won't point to anyone. I'm just saying, watch out for people with injured hands."

Bonnie frowned as the 'watch' went dark, and Kim put her left arm down. "He's kidding? Right," she asked, thinking of all the stage hands, gofers, and more than had calloused, and often cut hands just from doing their usual jobs.

"Right now, I wish he were. Still, that does narrow the field. If Wade has ever been wrong, I don't know about it. So if he thinks it's an inside job….."

"But…._why_? We're doing fantastic! The troupe is on a successful tour. The rehearsals have been going smooth, and our sales are really…._great_! We're sold out in the next five cities!"

"None of the usual jealousies, or behind the scenes envy," Kim asked, rising to refill her coffee mug, and offering Bonnie one.

She took it, frowning thoughtfully, and filled hers with cream and honey. A lot of honey.

Kim tried not to grimace.

"I can't think of anything," she admitted honestly. "Honestly, we've all been getting along great, and even my understudy was happy to see us doing well. And it wasn't like she wasn't in the spotlight. She had another part aside from being my alternate, so she was already on stage. Or was," she sighed mournfully, and Kim realized Bonnie seriously grieved for the woman, which was not like the high school diva she remembered.

"Well, it's obvious she didn't beat herself up, but…..it's funny she didn't see anyone until she was attacked from behind."

"Not really," Bonnie said quietly as she stirred her steaming coffee. "Jaime walks around with her earphones in almost all the time. She's like….obsessed with opera. She probably wasn't even paying attention to anything until…."

She sighed, putting her spoon aside to sip from the cup.

"I'm sorry. But don't worry. We will find this person. And we will stop them."

"That's why I let Debra call you once I found out she was trying to hire you," Bonnie nodded.

"Well, aside from the physical evidence, which isn't telling us much just now, we're obviously missing _something_. If I know anything, it's that even the wackos have motives. We just have to figure it out, and then we can use it to find them."

Bonnie finally sit down at the small table opposite Kim as she shot her a sardonic expression.

"I mean, there is something we're both overlooking. People don't pick targets randomly. Not really. So there is _something_ that made someone decide to target you. We just have to figure out what, and why, and then we'll find who even if the other evidence doesn't play out."

"And how do we do….what you said?"

"You said the accidents didn't start until the actual performance tour began?"

"Yes," Bonnie sighed wearily, having gone over all of this too many times with the detectives who had written the first mishaps off without hesitation. "The second show after our premiere in Upperton, and at the time, I didn't think about it. Accidents do happen," she shrugged. "Then….the accidents….increased."

"And kept coming," Kim nodded. "All right. Go back two… _Three_ months before the tour, and let's review everything, and everyone you know."

"You're kidding," Bonnie sputtered, putting her mug down.

"Anything. From a fan, old flame, or even someone that you cut off in traffic. We need to consider everything, and form a timeline of your life to determine…."

"Why don't you just ask for my diary," Bonnie muttered.

Kim's left brow rose over her perfectly sculpted face still darkly tanned despite the season. She had just come for three weeks in the south Pacific guarding a major political figure in the Philippines when she got the call from Bonnie's agent.

"I was kidding," Bonnie hissed.

"I'm not asking for your innermost secrets, Bonnie," Kim sighed, pausing to drain her second cup of coffee before rising to fill her cup again. "But you might want to review your diary yourself, and see if anything…..unusual sticks out."

"I guess you have a point. But…..you're not going to be reading it," she huffed.

"I really don't want to invade your privacy, Bonnie," she laughed lightly.

"Says the woman that invited me into her bed last night."

Kim's eyes rounded, and Bonnie's cheeks flamed almost as bright as her former rival's hair. "I didn't mean it like that," she sputtered. "It just….slipped out, and…."

"Don't worry about it. I know you're under a lot of pressure."

Bonnie sighed, watching Kim down her coffee like water. "Do you live on that stuff?"

"Well….."

"No wonder you're so hyper," she grumbled. She took another sip of her own coffee, and sighed. "I don't suppose you have anything to eat in here?"

"Uh, not really. A few microwave pizzas, but….I'm not actually here that often. And I rarely cook, so….."

"Geez, no wonder you can't keep a guy."

Now Kim actually scowled.

"Sorry. Sorry. Old habits," Bonnie said, looking at Kim uneasily. "It's just…. How do you live like…..?"

She gestured around her helplessly with one hand.

"I'm usually in and out, and too busy to notice," she said, eyeing the generally Spartan apartment that was more a place to sleep, or change her clothes more than anything else.

"Don't you ever…. I don't know, take a vacation? Something?"

Kim couldn't help but smirk.

"What?"

"Sorry. Just….remembering something funny."

"So, I'm in fear of my life," the brunette huffed, "And you're flashing back to comedic moments? What, you and Naco-boy?"

"No," she said somberly. "Someone….else."

"I didn't think there was anyone else with your track record. I mean, you dated Josh all of what? Two minutes. Then there was that weird thing with Brick, and that TV lady. Oh, and that transfer student. What was his name? Derik, Ker…."

"Eric," she scowled. "And the less said about him, the better."

"Touchy. Okay, anyway, I'm just saying, K. You have got to have more than this, or someday…. Well, what happens when you, retire, or whatever? Are you saying this is all you have to come back to in the end," she asked, looking around pointedly again.

"I have my doctorate. I even plan on setting up my own lab, too, once I can get funding….."

Bonnie just leveled a pointed stare her way.

"I'm _happy_ with my life, Bonnie. Besides, aren't you the one that just said you were dumped…."

"What?"

"Junior," she murmured. "I wonder if he knows something…..?"

"Junior," she laughed. "Please, Kimberly. That boy wouldn't know the first thing about theater, and he hates classical dance. And music."

"It wouldn't be the first time he attacked others more…..creative than he is," she pointed out. "I'll have Wade check him out just to be sure we're being thorough here."

"Fine. But it was over two years ago. I doubt he even remembers me."

"Well, that said, what of your…..retirement plans," Kim asked as she saw down again, another fresh cup of coffee in her hand. "Are you seeing anyone….?"

"With my schedule? Besides, I have my own plans that don't involve mad science, or whatever," she said, waving her hand delicately in dismissal of Kim's earlier words.

"Really," Kim asked, her smile faintly dismissive.

"Scoff if you will, but I'm on the path to my dreams."

"Well, so am I, Ms. Rockwaller," Kim drawled as she eyed her over her cup before taking another gulp.

Bonnie only sniffed disdainfully.

"So….? What are you planning," Kim asked. "I'm only asking, because if someone else knows, it might be something they don't want you doing."

"I don't see how it would matter. I plan to milk my fifteen minutes like a Jersey cow, then open up a studio for girls that want to learn to dance." She smiled as she added, "I still remember my first years in a dance studio. They were the happiest in my life."

"But…..didn't you stop to go into cheerleading?"

Bonnie only scowled now, eyeing her as if remembering just who she had been. "Not my choice. It was expected, and at the time, I couldn't let my sisters, or you, overshadow me," she huffed anew.

"Okay," Kim nodded. "I can see that. We were all caught up in a lot of peer pressure back then."

"Back then," Bonnie huffed. "I saw that Tobias interview, K. You practically let these losers drag you around by your nose. A favor here. A favor there. If they had to actually _pay_ you….."

"I don't do what I do for pay," she told her.

"Well, if you did, I'll bet you wouldn't need to wait for someone else to fund that lab you want."

Kim only sighed. She rather doubted Bonnie was ever going to get her motivations.

"Back to you," she cut her off. "Seriously, does anyone else know about your plans?"

"Just my mom. And she even offered to front me the loan to start up now just to keep me at home. She's having empty nest issues lately."

Kim frowned.

"No! My mother is _not_ trying to off me," Bonnie squealed.

"No, no. I was wondering what your sisters think? I remember you guys were once pretty competitive."

"You're kidding. Connie is like uber into fashion divadom now, and Lonnie is off doing the Peace Corps thing as a volunteer doctor in some dreadful foreign country to pad her medical résumé. I doubt either one of them knows, or cares what I've been doing."

"Just being thorough. So….. You're hungry?"

"Duh? I did just ask like ten minutes ago if you had anything in this dump."

"Well, there's a café that's pretty good down the block. We can stop for breakfast on the way out after you're ready to go."

She eyed Kim in the ugly purple thingy, with the wrinkled cargo pants she was wearing. "And….you're going out like that," she asked.

Kim looked down at herself.

"What? I always look like this."

Bonnie sighed, but said nothing as she headed for the back room, pausing to get her small tote she had carried in from the theater with her own change of clothes.

Kim heard her muttering about closet dykes, and shook her head.

Bonnie might have found her niche of late, but it was plain she had not changed that much. Then again, she was still chasing bad guys, and trading favors five years after graduating high school, and even if she had her PhD, it was still just a piece of paper in her drawer just now compared to what most were doing with their credentials.

She sighed.

She was happy with her life. Why did no one understand that?

**KP**

"Mmmmm, this is ambrosia," Bonnie moaned as she ate the last bite of the single waffle topped with fresh strawberries she had ordered.

"I thought you'd like it. They have the best food here," Kim agreed, finishing off a classic breakfast platter that Bonnie could not believe the slender woman had downed like a vacuum had cleaned her plate.

"Where do you put it all? My God, if I ate like this all the time, I'd have to live in the gym," the more voluptuously rounded brunette told her as she set her glass back down after finishing off the cold cranberry juice she favored.

"I guess I never thought about it," Kim shrugged. "I'm pretty active, and my metabolism is pretty hyper."

"And you still look like you should be in high school," Bonnie said, eyeing the former cheerleader turned heroic icon that had made a second name for herself saving the world from real outer space aliens. Of course, only a few people knew that it had really been Ron Stoppable who helped the unlikely hero Drew Lipski save their planet. At the time, despite her misgivings, Ron had made her promise not to mention his mystical monkey powers, or even his role in their victory.

Drew had only been too happy to take all the credit he could. Kim hadn't felt right.

She still didn't.

"I don't look that young anymore," Kim laughed, downing the last of her tenth or twelfth cup of coffee. Black. No sugar.

Bonnie was pretty certain it wasn't decaf either.

"Ready to go," Kim finally asked, putting down her mug she had finally told the waitress not to bother refilling.

"Sure. I do still have to make rehearsal this morning before we get ready for tonight's show. Whatever else, the show really must go on."

"I'll take your word for it," Kim said, and rose to take the check to the cashier.

Bonnie didn't argue.

"Walk, or taxi," Kim asked as they stepped out on the sidewalk a few minutes later.

"We'd better walk," Bonnie said, stretching slightly. "That breakfast was good, but I feel ten pounds heavier."

Kim only chortled, and glanced around before she led the way toward the local theater.

"Laugh while you can," Bonnie huffed. "One of these days, all those calories will catch up to you. It's inevitable," she predicted.

"Have you seen my mother," Kim scoffed. "She still eats as much as I do, and she manages."

"I curse your genes," Bonnie growled, conscious of every inch she put on.

Kim only chortled again.

They were about to turn up the road that the last half mile up a sloping hill to their destination when she realized people were shouting, and pointing. She glanced up the hill, and saw the car barreling down the sloping road right at them.

"Kim," Bonnie screeched, realizing they were about to be hit as the car accelerated right at them.

Kim grabbed her, even as she pointed her right hand up, and then Bonnie screeched as they were airborne, and the air was suddenly filled with a thunderous impact as the sedan slammed into the side of the building just below their dangling feet.

"Hang on," Kim told her needlessly as they dangled from the grapple she had ried at the roof just seconds before the car could hit them.

Kim's own eyes were on the car as Bonnie clung to Kim, staring down at the sidewalk where the obviously empty car had just slammed into the wall beneath their feet. Kim frowned as she pressed a switch, letting the grapple lower them back down as she kept an eye on the car that had came out of nowhere to almost run them down just as they had made the turn onto that road.

Someone, she realized, had to have been watching them all along.

"You….saved my life. Again," Bonnie gasped, still clinging furiously to her even after they reached the ground.

"Relax. It's no bi….."

"_Yes_! Yes, big. Kim, someone is trying to _kill_ me! And you…. You….."

"Kim Possible," a burly man in blue asked as he drove up to the crime scene just then ahead of another cruiser. "What's going on this time," the officer asked knowingly.

"Someone's trying to kill me," Bonnie cried, and still held onto her new bodyguard.

"Ms. Rockwaller has been suffering a lot of unlikely accidents lately," Kim nodded. "They called me in to find out what's going on."

"I see. Did you see the driver….?"

"There was none," Kim said, now firmly pushing Bonnie back as she activated the Kimmunicator on her wrist, and called Wade. "It was apparently being operated by remote control."

"Good guess," Wade said, and appeared on the digital face even as he spoke. "There's a wifi remote-activated module in the engine, Kim. But here's our best lead yet," he said, and showed her a traffic cam view of someone leaning over the car parked near a sidewalk, the hood up, before they closed the hood, then walked away just before the car roared to life to speed down the block.

She eyed the shadowy image and asked, "Have you been able to clean up the footage, and get a better look….?"

"No. But they're obviously male. Stocky, and at least six-three," Wade pointed out. "I'm guessing he's Caucasian, too, from the lightness around features visible."

"Which still describes a lot of people even in Upperton," the police officer drawled as he stood close enough to listen, knowing Possible was usually on top of things long before most legal maneuverings even cleared a warrant.

"Keep on it, Wade. This is our best lead. Especially since he had to be in the area watching us to know to set the trap. Meanwhile, let's scan the entire car, check any area cams that might have caught him, and then I'll get Bonnie to her rehersal."

"Stay sharp, KP. Whoever this is, they're obviously not playing around," Kim was told needlessly by her longtime friend.

"Tell me about it," Kim said, eyeing the still pale brunette who stood speaking to the other officer who was taking her statement as she made wild gestures that were her way of explaining the sitch.

"Anything else we need to know?"

Kim studied the officer, decided he was sincere, and nodded as she explained what little she did know.

"Well, we don't if they're local, but these accidents have followed her from Upperton to New York, and back again. Someone seriously wants her gone. Haven't you heard about this yet? I understand the first _accidents_ happened here at the start of the tour."

"We never heard anything about it until now, Miss Possible," the officer told her blandly. "I'll let my Chief of D's know what's going on, though. Meanwhile, you might want to keep Ms. Rockwaller out of the public eye."

"Hard to do when she has another performance tonight before the show closes."

"Let's just hope it doesn't close permanently, then," the man told her grimly as Kim turned to run her Kimmunicator over the car, and the engine compartment, especially the area where she had seen the shadowy figure leaning over the vehicle.

"Got it, Wade?"

"Everything to be got. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Us, too, if you don't mind," the officer asked as he eyed the young, husky teen that looked like he spent his spare time lifting weights.

"Of course, officer. Call me if you need anything else, KP," he said, and was gone.

"Funny, we weren't asked to provide security if things are this serious."

"You'd have to talk to the producers," Kim told him. "To be honest, it was Ms. Rockwaller's agent who called me in when the accidents grew too frequent, and too serious to ignore. In fact, there's a victim in the hospital now because a stand-in was apparently mistaken for Bonnie. Jaime Summers? I understand her legs were severely injured, and she might have suffered cranial trauma of some kind."

"I'll look into that when I file my own report," he nodded. "Just….try to keep Ms. Rockwaller out of the street. If only for public safety," he added, knowing the last time Kim Possible had been in Upperton, it involved robot spiders, and super villains destroying half the downtown area. Frankly, he was almost happy to hear it was a simple stalker.

He had feared the worst when someone described the redhead dangling from a roof by….a hair dryer.

"Well, I'll do my best," she said, and went to collect Bonnie.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dance Fever**

**By LJ58**

**3**

Kim rolled over, and realized that not only was Bonnie not sleeping, she was crying.

The brunette had her back to her, but she was hugging her pillow, and obviously trying to muffle the sounds of her soft weeping.

Kim grimaced, then slowly reached out, and put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

She felt Bonnie tense under her touch, but she said nothing.

If anything, she thought the woman was holding her breath.

"Hey," Kim murmured quietly. "I know…. We're not….. Best friends, or anything. But I promise you, this will work out. We will stop this freak, and we will put him away. You have my promise, Bonnie. This is what I do. And, without boasting, I'm damned good at it."

"I…..I know," Bonnie choked. "But…. But….."

"Bonnie," she asked her quietly, risking a gentle tug to roll her over. "What is it? You can talk to me. I can keep secrets," she told her.

Bonnie's eyes glistened in the dim light from a nightlight she kept on just for safety. The usual green of her eyes seemed darker than normal, and Kim felt herself remembering another pair of green eyes. She sighed, and impulsively offered her a light hug.

"Trust me," Kim told her as the brunette gave a startled squeak. "We will get you through this in one piece."

For a moment, Bonnie said nothing. She lay there. Stiff, unresponsive, and utterly silent.

"I…..hope so," she finally rasped. "For Jaime's sake."

Kim nodded.

They had stopped by the hospital before heading home after rehearsal earlier that day, and while Bonnie had seemed cheerful, and supportive, even she had picked up on the vibes coming from both women.

"She's…..a really close friend, isn't she," she asked.

"Still looking for gossip, Possible," Bonnie huffed, obviously trying to build the walls back up around her.

"Just making conversation," she said, and leaned back on her own pillow again. "And trying to help you cope. Even I can guess this has to be bothering you. A lot."

Bonnie sighed heavily.

"Jaime is….a very good friend. The best. She might be…..more. We haven't decided that yet," Bonnie added quickly, glancing her way with an anxious gaze.

"I'm not saying anything."

"So…..you aren't one of those that….think women shouldn't….?"

"Be very close friends?"

"Or more," Bonnie asked almost desperately.

"I happen to have someone special in my own life. Someone most people wouldn't understand, or accept."

Bonnie just stared at her.

"I'm just saying, I understand….how appearances can reflect on you. Especially in light of certain….opinions."

"But if they are special…..?"

"If you are about to say what I think you are, don't bother. I have no doubts about my….relationship. It's her who has issues."

"Her?"

"Her."

"So….. You have…..a special friend, too?"

"Sometimes I think she's just using it, our relationship, to drive me crazy since she can't….."

"Can't…..see you?"

Kim sighed.

"Something like that."

"Jaime is worried our relationship might wreck my dream," Bonnie said after a long silence.

Kim said nothing for a moment herself.

"Bonnie, if it's your dream, and you want her in it, I feel you can make it work if you want it bad enough. Especially if you both want it bad enough."

"That's easy for you to say," Bonnie grumbled.

"No. Not really. My life isn't as easy as you think it is, Bon. Trust me on that one. I have….my own issues."

"Not asking, don't care," Bonnie chirped in a more familiar tone.

They lay in silence for a few minutes more before Bonnie cleared her throat softly.

"You okay now," Kim asked her softly.

"I…..think so. Look, this doesn't mean anything. Absolutely nothing. I mean, you know how I feel. You know how you feel. Only…."

"Bonnie?"

"We both have people we don't want to betray, I guess. Only…. I…. I do just…. I need to be held. Okay. Just for a minute….if that's….?"

"Sure, Bonnie," Kim told her quietly, and rolled back over to hug the woman. "I do understand."

They lay arm-in-arm for what felt like hours before the phone rang, and both women jumped, staring at one another.

"Well, it's not Wade," she told her, jumping up to go to the phone. "He wouldn't use the landline," she told her needlessly.

"Kim Possible," she said once she picked up the phone. "Yes? I see. Anyone hurt? Well, that's one bonus. I'll be down there as soon as I can….get away. No. No, that's fine. Just ask the fire department to stand down, and try not to wreck anything until I see it. I should be there in….."

She lifted her left wrist.

"Twenty minutes."

"What happened," Bonnie asked.

"It's a good thing your show closed."

"What," the brunette frowned.

"Someone just burned down the theater."

Bonnie looked horrified.

"It doesn't look like anyone was inside. But they might have left….clues."

"What aren't you telling me," Bonnie demanded. "I know you, K, and you're still crappy at holding secrets. What else?" Kim sighed.

"I'm not sure, Bonnie. Not until I get there, but….. The police on the scene said there was something left. They think I should see it."

"Then let's go…."

"No. This could be a lure to find out where you went. You're staying here."

"By myself," the woman squeaked, betraying how badly she was shaken just then.

"While my security is good enough to keep you safe, I'm not taking chances. I'm going to call someone to watch you until I get back. Don't worry, you can trust them."

"Not Stoppable," Bonnie asked uneasily, still having issues with the monkey master considering their pasts.

"No. Now, I'd better get ready, and call her. She's going to be cranky getting woke up this early, but….."

"Her? Your….friend?"

"Trust me, she's the best person to have on your side if someone is after you."

Fifteen minutes later, Kim was heading out the door after a very surly woman in a topcoat walked in the door, and glared without saying a word.

"So, you're Kimmie's latest project," the sleek, dark-haired woman sneered in a tone that suggested Bonnie didn't even register on her radar.

Bonnie stared at a woman even she had seen on the news, and groaned.

"She has got to be kidding," she huffed, and ran and locked herself in the bedroom.

"Yeah, that's real mature," the green-skinned woman shouted after her. "Guess you don't want any coffee? Because I'm pretty sure that's all Princess has in this dump."

Bonnie didn't answer.

**KP**

"Chief," the redhead approached the still smoldering structure being watched by two engines now that the fire was dampened, and apparently dying. From the look of some of the blocks around them, though, it had been close.

"Miss Possible," the lanky, bald fireman wiping a sweaty brow nodded her way. "The police said you would be coming by."

"Yes, sir. I'm handling a case that is likely connected to this….arson."

"Oh, it was arson. We found balloons filled with gas nearby, and it was likely what was used to make the place burn so fast."

"The officer that called said you found something else?"

"You could say so. This way, Miss Possible. I warn you, it's….disturbing."

"Trust me, sir," she told him somberly. "Everything about this case is disturbing."

She stopped when he led her up to a charred, headless mannequin with no legs.

"It was on the door when we arrived. It looked real enough in the smoke, and one my men dragged it out. The police have a note that was stapled to the body."

"Which one," she asked, turning to eye the police milling around the scene.

"That would be me," a surly, mustached man in a dark suit growled. "Sgt. Holmes, Ms. Possible. And, trust me, I've heard all the jokes."

"I'm not here for jokes, sir. The chief said you have a note?"

He nodded, and pulled out a plastic bag that held a simple note-card.

The block lettering was almost a childish scrawl, but it was a potential real lead. The words, however, were chilling.

"_What do you call a dancir with no legs_," it asked. "_Retirred_," the finals word on the bottom declared. "_Yur next, Rockwailer_."

"Someone can't spell," she murmured.

"Or they're just plan crazy," the detective drawled.

"Do you mind, sergeant," she asked, holding up her Kimmunicator.

"Mind?"

"Wade, are you up?"

"I am now," a sleepy young man grumbled. "What's up, besides us?"

"I have some more real clues, Wade. I need you to scan this note, and a mannequin left at the scene of the theater fire."

"Fire? Ohmigosh," he exclaimed, obviously coming awake now as he looked around him on the monitor, obviously taking in recent news. "Was anyone…."

"I'm told there wasn't anyone inside. We got lucky. Now, can you check for anything the arsonist left?"

"Scanning now. Okay, let me see the mannequin. Right. I'll get to work analyzing this now. Meanwhile, have they found out how the fire was caused? That might lead…"

"Gasoline balloons," she told him. They found some spares nearby.

"Then I'll check for anyone buying gas in the area without a car. I doubt many were doing it at two in the morning."

"True. But they could have had it all along. Still, it won't hurt to check. Thanks, Wade, and let me know the minute you find anything."

"Sure, Kim. Now, I'd better go make some coffee, or something," he yawned. "Looks like an early day. Again."

"Sorry about that, Wade."

"No big, as you say. The faster we catch up to this guy, the faster we can put him away."

"Okay. Later, Kim."

"You'll keep us informed, too," the detective commented, the statement more a command, than a query.

"Of course, detective," she nodded. "My primary concern just now is just keeping Miss Rockwaller alive long enough to put this nut behind bars."

He simply nodded, then walked off.

She didn't take it personally. She knew some authorities still had issues with vigilantes, or adventurers that came in to show them up. She always tried to work with local law, but not all of them appreciated her kind of help. Especially, she understood, when it often came complete with loons that were usually blitzing their city with all manner of doomsday weapons.

He didn't look back as she tried to thank him for his time.

Then she spotted a face she recognized.

"Officer," she hailed the man she had met the morning someone had aimed a car at them. "I take it you called me down?"

"Yes. Holmes is okay, but he's not all that concerned with what he views as accidents."

"Arson is an accident?"

"We hadn't found the gas balloons when we first arrived, and he was in a hurry to leave. No offense, but he felt a simple fire a bit beneath his concern with all the other crime going on."

She frowned, and looked around the neighborhood.

"I don't think the people that live and work here would appreciate that kind of attitude. I'm glad you were doing double shifts. I appreciate your courtesy."

"He's a good cop, Miss Possible. He's also a bit of a glory-hound. Not much glory in arson."

"If the firefighters weren't so good, I have the feeling he would have had a lot more than just arson here," he was told as she eyed the nearby brownstones that were obviously apartments.

"Well, we all have our crosses. By the way, where's your charge?"

"A friend is watching her. I have the feeling this might have just been a ploy to lure her down here."

"Or you. So they could get you out of the way," the officer suggested somberly.

"Maybe. But I'm ready for them. I didn't want to risk Bonnie's life if it did come to a fight. I appreciate the tip, officer. Hopefully Wade can find something else that will help narrow the field, and get us this guy before he tries something else."

"I hope you're right. It's why I called."

"I do appreciate it. I'll let you know if Wade finds anything."

"Better call Sgt. Holmes. We'll never hear the end of it if he doesn't get his chance at a press conference."

Kim shook her head as she turned to walk back the way she had come.

She had walked here, but didn't plan on walking directly back. If someone was out there, and her instincts said someone was watching for her, or Bonnie, then they were likely waiting for her to lead them right to Bonnie. Or they might try to just get her out of the way.

She was betting they were waiting, though. Looking to find Bonnie, and then taking care of both of them.

Which was why she had called in Shego.

The green-skinned woman might not be technically going straight as yet, but she had laid low so long now that most people did think she had retired. In fact, she was working under the radar, sometimes with her and Dr. Director. Sometimes for people that paid very large sums for very secret operations that certain governments didn't want exposed.

In between, they were actually unofficially dating, but so far, it was a very tenuous relationship. She had no problem admitting she fell right into the oldest cliché of all, falling for her archenemy. Only Shego was actually concerned how that might hurt Kim's reputation, and refused to let her come out in any sense of the word.

At least, not yet.

Still, for something like this, there was no one better to have between a stalker and his victim than a woman who could literally hold off anyone or anything out there without breaking a sweat.

Well, anyone but her.

She walked three blocks away from the theater, but still didn't head for her place on the far side of town. She turned twice, ducked into an alley, and used her grapple to get to a roof where he switched on her Kimmunicator to sweep the area.

She disregarded the heat signatures of those that were likely in apartments, or the obvious homeless in the alleys. She was looking for something…. Someone…. That was out of place. Or simply trying to follow her.

She was about to give up, thinking she had been overly cautious when she noted the heat signature on her Kimmunicator that showed someone moving directly toward the alley where she had masked her ascension to the rooftops.

Even as she spotted the shadow of someone now in view that was heading right for the alley, obviously stopping to look around before they went on, her Kimmunicator chirped, and Wade's face appeared.

"Can't talk," she quipped. "Someone just followed me into my trap."

"I'm betting I know who it is," Wade told her as she moved to watch him enter the alley now, moving cautiously, and holding what looked like a short club of some kind. "You may not believe it, but I found prints on the mannequin that match up to…."

"Hold on, Wade," she said, and dropped down behind the skulking shadow.

She switched off the device, and went to the corner to watch the man enter the alley, and move cautiously into the darkness. She made him out as he moved, saw him reach the dead end, and look around in confusion.

Dropping down, she landed lightly, and waited.

He came out of the alley a moment later, and walked right into her.

"Looking for someone," she asked curtly, and wasn't too disappointed when the guy reacted at once by trying to swing a short, heavy club at her.

_Amateur,_ she mentally quipped, and caught the offending hand at the wrist, twisted, and simultaneously made him drop the heavy, wooden club even as she slung him up, and over her head. The man howled as he landed hard on his back, and didn't move.

Even when Kim danced back, balancing on her soles as she waited for him to make another move, he remained on his back.

She frowned, but the guy was too big, and potentially dangerous to take a chance with, so she just stared at him from where she stood.

The man finally groaned, and slowly pushed himself up to sit looking up at her, his face not merely shadowed, but masked by a dark ski mask.

"No more," the strangely familiar voice groaned.

"Take off the mask," she ordered. "Now."

One gloved hand rose, and the man surprised her by cooperating. He pulled off the mask, and she gaped.

"No…..way," she exclaimed. _"You?_ You were behind all this…..mess?"

"I can explain," Brick Flagg moaned, reaching to cup one knee. "Man, Possible, you're still mean."

"Start talking," she growled, walking over to pick up his club. A heavy stick she had seen some truckers use. It would have done a lot of damage if he had hit her with it.

Especially with his strength.

"I want a lawyer," he chirped. "You got nothing on me."

"Then why do you want a lawyer," she quipped in turn.

"I need a doctor, too. You hurt my leg."

"Hurt your….? Even you can't be that lame," Kim sputtered.

"I've got a bad knee. Okay," the former jock muttered sourly.

"Wade," she called her friend back. "You're not going to believe…."

"It's Brick Flagg," Wade said knowingly. "His prints were all over that mannequin. I also matched his handwriting to known samples on file. Once I knew where to look, I also confirmed that DNA blood sample matches his over ninety-nine percent. It is obviously Flagg. I just don't know why. Yet."

Brick just stared at her as she eyed Wade on the digital communication device, and shook his head.

"No way you got my prints," he fumed. "I kept my gloves on the whole time….. I mean….."

"Too late," Kim told him. "Wade, you might want to call Sgt. Holmes in the local precinct, and have him stop by on his way back to his office. Tell him we have a suspect for him."

"I already called. He's on his way."

Brick stared at her.

"You couldn't just let me go. For old time's sake," the stocky blonde asked pleadingly.

"You were trying to kill Bonnie," Kim exclaimed. "You put someone in the hospital, and burned down a theater. You don't just walk away from that."

"I wasn't trying to kill her," he protested.

"No?"

"No. I was just….trying to scare her."

"Congratulations," she said as an unmarked cruiser pulled up behind her. "You succeeded."

"Possible," the detective growled, and eyed the man on the sidewalk. "This the perp?"

"My partner just tied him to the crime scenes with prints, blood, and a handwriting analysis. He just admitted to being behind all of it, too. I recorded his….partial confession."

"Confession," Brick sputtered. "I didn't confess. C'mon, Possible. Help out an old boyfriend," he smiled boyishly.

Kim had a flashback that was less than happy, and grit her teeth, spitting out, "We were _never_ dating," before she stepped back to let Holmes' silent partner grab Brick, and cuff him.

"My knee! My knee," he howled as the man literally manhandled him.

"Oh, right. He mentioned a bad knee," Kim drawled as she walked away. "And the club is his," she added, indicating the fallen weapon she had left behind.

"Well, looks like an early night after all," the detective drawled, eyeing his partner who was shoving Brick into the back of the squad. "Let's get this jerk down to interrogation. Although, knowing Possible, she'll probably have all the answers waiting for us by the time we get there," he complained.

"Bet she won't do the paperwork, though," his partner finally spoke, and dropped into the passenger seat, and waited for Holmes to get behind the wheel.

"Sucker bet," the detective smirked, and started the car.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dance Fever**

**By LJ58**

**4**

Shego was sitting and staring at the second, or was it third cup of coffee she had poured when she heard something slam against the outer door.

Someone outside howled in agony, proving it wasn't Kim, and Shego was instantly on her feet even as she glanced down the short hall toward the bedroom. Knowing diversions were an all classical part of the usual formula, she ignored the door, and headed right for the bedroom door.

Bonnie screeched as Shego plowed through the wooden barrier like it was tissue, took her in at a glance, and then faced the window.

"Off the bed," she snapped, and put herself between the bed and the window. "Get down, woman!"

Bonnie barely rolled off the bed, dropping her magazine, when a burst of bright blue evaporated the safety bars, glass, and a good section of the wall in front of Shego.

"Boy, did you guys come to the wrong place," Shego smiled as she raised her hands, and let the raw, cosmic might flow from her hands as the four henches in a hover pod gaped at her.

"No one said _she_ was here," one of the men complained.

"Screw this bonus," the man at the wheel huffed, and spun the pod around, and flew off.

"Smart guy," Shego muttered as the noise from the living room increased. She idly wondered if she had ever worked with the guy. It was always possible.

Right before an explosion sounded that almost deafened her.

She wasn't, of course. She knew, because she heard that second screech from the girl cowering by the bed as another six men in Henchco Red poured into the bedroom.

"Shego," one of them exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," she demanded. "You're really making me regret this favor, and the last time that happened….."

The man swallowed hard as a beefy man in black chinos and a yellow tee bulled his way through.

"What is the holdup? Honestly, if you want something done, you really must do it yourself. Or, at least, get someone on the payroll that is competent."

"Junior," Bonnie and Shego both sputtered.

"Shego," he exclaimed. "You're after my ex, too?"

"Too," Shego and Bonnie both echoed.

"To be honest, I don't really care, but if you'll just let me complete my business, I'll be….."

One of the six men suddenly went down hard, and before the other five could react, a redheaded figure landed where the man had been, and put herself between the invaders, and Bonnie.

"I hope you have good insurance, Junior," Kim hissed, both fists clenched, and ready. "Because I intend to be compensated for the damage you've done to my home."

"Her home," another of the men grimaced. "This _is….her_ home?"

"And Shego's here?"

"Man, you did not pay us for this kind of grief," another of the henches complained. "We are out of here."

"Yep. Later, Mr S. Call us when you have a real caper."

"No offense, Ms. Possible, we'll just be going," another said, holding up his hands. His empty hands, as he pointedly dropped his stun baton.

"Are you kidding me," Shego complained, watching the five conscious men flee at her outburst.

Leaving Junior standing there alone with one unconscious hench at his side.

"You have five minutes to explain…. No," Kim cut herself off as she stepped over the unconscious hench, and glared at Junior. "You have ten seconds. Explain yourself."

"I just needed Bonnie's signature. I'm sure she is ready to sign my papers now, since my clever plan has obviously led her to rediscover her lost love by now."

All three women stared at him incredulously.

"So," Shego smirked. "You still don't make any sense," she told the playboy.

"Junior, what are you talking about," Bonnie complained as she regained her feet, and tried to regain her composure.

"I think I can guess," Kim said quietly now as she eyed the pampered rich boy. "He's probably behind the attacks he used Brick to carry out against you."

Bonnie turned to gape at her.

"Brick? It was Brick?"

"It was," Kim nodded as she kept her eyes on Junior. Just in case.

"Brick Flagg," Bonnie asked once more just to be sure.

Kim nodded.

"Why?"

"That's a very good question," Kim said, pushing Junior out of her bedroom, and back toward the ruined living area where it was quickly evident that his men had given up trying to break down the door, and simply smashed through the wall.

It made Kim all the angrier as she back Junior toward a chair.

"Sit. And start talking."

"Well, I do favor talking," he readily agreed, seeing just how angry all three women were just then.

"Let me get this straight," Bonnie cut in. "Brick was attacking me? On your orders?"

"Well, it was all part of my clever plan," Junior remarked, sounding a bit smug over his apparent cleverness.

"This, I have to hear. Junior, with a plan?"

"Hush, Shego," Kim grumbled. "And, you," she told Junior, one fist still raised. "Spill it. But make sense for a change. Or I'll call an ambulance, instead of the cops."

"Why would you call an ambulance, Kim Possible, when no one is even…. Oh," he said, her gloved fist shoved just a half inch from his nose. "Well, it is quite simple…."

"It'd have to be," Bonnie and Shego both quipped as one.

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie just stared at him as Kim asked, "And Brick agreed?"

"Well, he has his own problems, and he felt my plan would benefit him if he worked it to his benefit."

"How does killing me benefit him," Bonnie sputtered.

"But he wasn't going to kill you," Junior protested. "He was just going to scare you into marrying him."

"That so does not make sense," Shego groaned. "Just call the harpy, Princess. I'm ready for this night be over."

"She's got a team on the way."

"What harpy? Why did you call….?"

"GJ," someone shouted as five men in blue uniforms burst into the room. "No one move!"

"Doy," Shego muttered as five armed men trained weapons on the room.

"Behave, Shego," Kim said curtly.

"Possible," a familiar, dry tone sounded as the redhead turned to face a sixth figure in blue. "And….Shego. How….surprising."

"What can I say," Shego quipped. "I live to keep you amused," she told the ramrod stiff sixth man in blue.

"She's a houseguest," Kim added quickly. "She wasn't doing anything."

"I can tell," Will Du drawled, eyeing the destruction around her.

"Actually, that was Junior's doing. There's a downed hench in the bedroom, too."

"Junior," the agent said doubtfully.

"Well, his henches," Shego added. "You just missed them. They all ran away when they realized he didn't mention he was breaking into Kimmie's crib."

"Except the unconscious one," Bonnie pointed out.

"Indeed," the man remarked dryly as ever. Then nodded at Junior, telling his men, "Get him out of here."

"Don't forget the hench in my bedroom," Kim called.

"But she hasn't yet signed the papers," Junior wailed as he was dragged away.

"Tell me you interrogated him already," Will demanded of Kim. "Because I do not want to spend the rest of my night trying to get that imbecile to make any sense."

"Unfortunately, while I put the pieces together after he gave me…..something of a confession, it still won't make any sense."

"When did he ever," Shego asked, rolling his eyes.

"Just give me the summary," Will Du snapped.

"The summary is, he was using Brick Flagg to apparently try to scare her into marrying him."

"The same young man you had arrested earlier tonight?"

"The same. How they expected that to work, or what Flagg wanted out of this….stupidity, isn't known. I did figure out Junior's role, though. Apparently," she said, eyeing Bonnie. "When Bonnie parted, Junior signed a very generous, and ongoing alimony agreement with her. The kind that has his father a little upset with his son as he was so overly generous. Said alimony would only end with her death, or remarriage."

"And….?"

"The wording," Kim said discreetly, "Implied she would marry a man. Without embarrassing her, let's just say that wasn't going to be likely anytime soon, and the older Senior was apparently upset about that loophole. Hence, Junior's plot to scare her into marriage. Or, at least, into signing a waiver on the alimony," she said, holding up a paper taken from him that was rather clumsily written out that stated that the former Mrs. Senior would give up his 'magnanimous gesture of support' as unnecessary.

"So, he remains an idiot," Will sighed, taking the paper to scan it.

"Yes. You'll need to see Flagg to ascertain his own motives, or thinking."

"Indeed. Well, Ms. Rockwaller, it looks like you should be safe enough. Once we ensure the elder Senior wasn't a part of this….fiasco, I'm confident your life will return to normal soon enough."

"Thank God. But I still want to know why Brick hurt Jaime so badly if he was supposedly only trying to _scare_ me."

"That one does concern me," Kim agreed.

"I'm more concerned with where Shego went," Will suddenly frowned, looking around as he abruptly realized the green-skinned woman had just vanished.

"Uh, out," Kim offered.

"Tell me, Possible. How is it you were even able to contact her? Did you, or did you not tell me you weren't sure about her location the last time I asked?"

"Well, at the time, I wasn't," Kim pointed out reasonably.

"Indeed," Will eyed her. "We'll be discussing this one, Agent Possible. My office, Monday morning. Nine sharp."

"I…."

Nine. Sharp."

Kim only sighed as the man walked out of the ruined apartment.

"Man," Kim groaned.

"Is it really over," Kim was asked as Bonnie looked to her.

"I think so. If Senor Senior were involved, it wouldn't have been such a sloppy operation. Still, it won't hurt to call him up, and find out if he knew what his son was doing." Her expression darkened, and she added, "Besides, they owe me for what Junior did to my place. No way am I paying for fixing this mess."

Bonnie just stared around her.

"Well, I'm going home. I don't think this is a very safe place to be anymore."

"I'll stay with you until we're certain you're really in the clear," Kim told her as she followed her to the bedroom.

Bonnie huffed.

"You're just saying that because you don't have an apartment any longer," she commented.

Kim said nothing to that as she went to pack her own bag.

**KP**

The debriefing was rather anticlimactic once they put Junior and Brick's tales together. Junior was trying to ease his father's ire over his very generous alimony settled on his former bride. Brick, who had blown out his knee in college, found himself fearing a long slide into obscurity, and saw Bonnie's rising star as his ticket back to fame and fortune. Only he didn't think his wedding plans would be accomplished when he realized almost at once that she and Jaime were obviously more than just friends.

He followed Junior's plans to 'scare' Bonnie into cooperation long enough to give him a way of taking Jaime out of the picture. He then felt a few more scares would make her come running to an old friend who would offer her safety, and security.

Instead, she had hired Kim Possible.

His ire at both women had him ranting as loudly as any real villain over Kim getting in the way of all his 'clever' plans. Said plans being conjured by Junior, and backed by the shallow playboy.

In the end, though, Kim chose to make an offer to the injured Jaime that shocked Bonnie, but made her beyond hopeful as she spent all of her new free time in the hospital with her 'more than a friend.'

Kim told the brunette of how her friend Wade, and a few backers, might be willing to take on her friend as a patient in a highly experimental, but very promising operation that would ensure the woman got back on her feet without problems.

Bonnie had first been hesitant only due to her natural suspicion, but Jaime had jumped at the chance since her injuries had her facing life in a wheelchair at best.

Three weeks later, Bonnie joined Kim at the hospital where a groundbreaking operation was already underway in a private wing of the facility.

"How's she doing," Bonnie asked Kim as she ignored the tall, muscular teen standing nearby in an antechamber, advising doctors on the surgical implants as he studied a laptop he held while he sit in the observation booth on the far side of the theater.

"She's doing fine," a one-eyed, graying brunette told her as she entered. "And we are very confident that the new prosthetics are going to make your friend _better_ than ever."

Bonnie nodded at Dr. Director, and eyed Kim. "I don't know how to thank you. Jaime…. She means a lot to me," she admitted.

"I figured that out a while back," Kim told her. "I'm just glad I could help."

"I'll be in touch, Possible," the one-eyed woman told her curtly. "We still have to discuss that _other_ matter you keep ducking when you return."

"Sure, ah, Betty," she said, and only nodded at the woman in a plain, blue dress who walked out without looking back.

She knew Betty was upset at her for covering with Shego. Not half so angry as Shego for getting sucked into the dumbest sitch in her entire life. Shego's words. Their tentative truce was going to need some serious TLC after this one.

"Is she your next job?"

"Betty? She's….an acquaintance. She's actually helping finance my lab, and this surgery," she told her blandly, knowing Dr. Betty Director wouldn't want her cover blown to a ballerina with a huge press following. GJ, after all, was still mostly a covert agency that operated best in the shadows behind their own public image. Which was why so few people knew, or even realized that Dr. Kim Possible was one of their special top operatives.

Bonnie stared at the shrouded figure beneath sheets obscured by what had to be a dozen doctors and nurses. "And she's just doing this out of the goodness of her heart?"

Kim understood the brunette's cynical remark. "This is….admittedly all experimental, Bonnie. But if it works, Jaime is going to go down in history for revolutionizing cybernetic prosthetics in a big way. It could be the answer to prayers for a lot of people who have lost limbs, or suffered varying degrees of paralysis."

"Just as long as no one expects her to start running off to play hero, or something silly like that," Bonnie huffed.

Kim smiled. "I'm sure that's not likely to happen," Kim told her firmly as they waited for the surgery to end, and Wade to confirm, or deny its efficacy.

Ten hours later, Wade turned a weary gaze toward the waiting women, and offered a thumb's up.

"She's going to be fine," he told them though the intercom. "In fact, she's going to be better than fine," he smiled knowingly as the laptop he closed showed the implants and prosthetics operating just as their theoretical designs had intended.

Jaime Summers had just become the world's first truly cybernetically-enhanced human. Wade couldn't wait to see just what she could really do.

_Never the End….._


End file.
